Bubbline Fun
by akuroku-time-sayori
Summary: Boredom and Curiosity. Two things that when combined can make a Princess and a Vampire very happy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure time.

...

*Marceline POV*

Finally fresh air! I'm stuck in that cave all flopping day. After staying in there 90% of the time during the daylight hours, it starts to smell like cannibal sweat and a rotting corpse. Don't ask me how I know what that smells like, It just feels great to go floating around the Candy Kingdom. Hmmm... I think i'll visit my favorite little brainiac. I floated into the princesses bedroom to find her in the band shirt I gave her and a pair of silky purple boy shorts watching some old sci-fi tv show. I should've known. She hadn't noticed me yet so I just floated up behind her.

"Oh Bonnibel~!" Bubblegum basically jumped out of her skin. It was the funniest ducking thing I had ever seen.

"Marcy! What the nuts!" She blushed a bright red. My favorite color. I loved making her flip gumballs. I was laughing so hard I fell out of the air and onto the floor. "Bite me Marceline!" she said angrily while she grabbed a robe and threw it on. Sitting on the edge of her bed and pausing the tv show.

"Aw I'm sorry Bonnie" I floated up to her face and poked her cheeks "But to day was double boredom. I neeeeeeded entertainment." Her expression lightened a little. I bopped her head and sat down beside her. "So whats on Bonnie?" She smiled at me and pressed play.

"Its my favorite! See that guy there? Hes the captain and that guy with the pointy ears is his second in command and science officer.." She went on explaining the show and the storyline beaming with excitement. I was often the one she geeked out about stuff to. Soon she'll get off subject and start gossiping about other princesses. Anyone else in the Candy kingdom would have to be obliged to listen to her ramble and FInn and Jake would ignore her, so I understand why she likes talking to me so much. I like listening to her. She's my nerd and I could listen to her for hours.

"...and then the squirrel flung a fork at the tree and...Uh Marcy? Are you okay?" I shook my head realizing I had zoned out. Oh crap I must've been staring.

"Yeah Bubblegum I'm fine." I got up quickly and started floating toward the exit or so I thought.

*WHACK*

I flew straight into her closet and landed on my back in the floor. The doors of the closet opened and pictures fell all over me and the floor. They were a bunch of pictures of Bonnibel and I. Bonnibel walked over and blushed trying to grab the pictures. I smiled and held them away from her.

"Marceline please" she fell on top of me trying to reach for the pictures.

"Oh you want these" I gave her a toothy grin and floated out from under making her fall to the ground. "Ahahahaha! Come and hang with me at my house tomorrow or you'll never see these pictures again." She got up and tried to chase me but I flew out the window before she could get me. "Cya Peebles!" I called into the night flying away. Tomorrow is gonna be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

~Tomorrow~

*Bonnibel POV*

Ugh! That accursed Vampire Queen. I never know what the donk shes gonna do next. She is a good friend and all but she can be such a butt sometimes. Not only that shes really exciting too. She makes me feel funny and I find her very attractive but she also ticks me off! All these feelings I continously confound me. I put my hands in the pockets of my dress as I walked the last few steps to the front door of Marcelines house.

*knock, knock, knock*

I stepped back from the door. And waited on her to answer. I was already ticked and therefore impaient so I knocked again opening the door accidently. What a ding dong, leaving her door unlocked all day.

"hello? I called into the darkness. All the lights were on on this floor. I wondered if she was up in her room so I climbed the small ladder into her room. There she was sleeping like a floating log in her short night gown. She looked so peaceful. I climbed the ladder back down and sat on the floor next to two boxes of video tapes. Maybe I can watch one of these while I wait on her to wake up. I pick up one of them and start watching the tape.

*DUM, DUN DUN DUN, DUM...*

The beginning music blared and nearly busted my eardrums. I covered my ears in attempt to drown out the near deafening sound of the begininning credits. I squished my eyes shut as if that was gonna help. Suddenly, the obnoxious noice ceased relieving my aching ears. Marceline had woke up. She yawned and gave me an adorably sleepy gaze. I blushed like crazy.

"Sorry about this Bonnie. Yesterday I tried to see if my amp was louder then the tv." Marceline turned down the now paused television set.

"No problem. How did you sleep?" I said as I brought my knees to my chest. She floated into her kitchen. Bending over into the freezer I noticed she was wearing nothing but a pair of light pink panties under her gown. Oh glob, oh glob. I need to stop.

"Good, good. Sorry I slept in a little." She floated out of the fridge with a red popsicle. One of her fangs peirced the top of the popsicle and she began draining it of its color. I found this facinating everytime I witnessed it. "Which box did you grab this movie from?" She levitated above the couch draining the now semi red ice pop more.

"The one on the left. Why?"

"Oh good. The box on the left are ones I haven't seen yet and the ones on the right are ones I've watched." She smiled and pressed play on the nearby remote. I looked at the screen as a few commercials for some animated shows that were kind of interesting. For a moment I had forgotten what the movie we were watching was called but then I recalled LSP calling them an anime. "Hey," Marcy pulled my hair lightly," I have a couch for a reason, princess." I looked at her as she patted the seat beside her. When I got up and sat down on the couch I remember something Finn had told me after his visit here.

_"Her couch bunks, Peebles."_

Gob he was right this is big time balls. I smiled at her. She smiled back and offered me a popsicle. I declined the offer and turned my attention back to the anime on the television so far it was really sad. One man had been hit by a car and died while the mans friend fell to his knees crying and screaming his name. After the funeral scene he started having flashbacks to the time he spent with the friend he lost. Something was funny though. They acted similar to the way the two men on my favorite show act. Well they went on trips and lived together, worked in the same office. It got really sentimental for another twenty minutes and then the man begun to remember some strange things. They kissed and other things. Things that made me want to look away yet intrigued me greatly. I looked over to Marcy. She was sitting there smiling like a total idiot. I had never seen her so excited looking. I wasn't completely sure what I was watching or why she was so happy. Pausing the movie she turned to me with a questioning look. "I'm sorry I'm just curious what do you find so interesting about this?" She smiled

"Ahahahahaha Its yaoi!" I looked at her funny. What the Glob is that? She laughed again."Oh my Bonnie its a homosexual relationship between men and a very popular theme in some of the movies I've dug up. I love yaoi and shounen ai. It was forrbidden in their world and yet they loved each other enough to defy society and even religion sometimes." I blushed it was really romantic.

"Aww Marcy I had no idea you were such a hopeless romantic." She gave me a cute sideways smile.

"I may be dead, Bonnie, but that does not negate the fact that I am indeed female!" I think she was trying to mock me, but I didn't care she was giving me the most amazing look with her beautiful bright red eyes. Blushing I looked down as an embarassing thought came to mind. "What is it, princess?" Marceline floated closer to me.

"Uh..." I can't believe I was going to ask this, "What is the term for... yaoi but for... girls?"

"Well Bonnibel that is called yuri or shoujo ai." Her cheeks darkened. It was really cute.

"Do you like that?" I relaxed a little getting used to the subject slightly.

"Yeah its good too. Its the same situation as yaoi. You know? Forbidden love and all." She sat on her couch kind of close to me and leaned back into the cusion.

"Are you homosexual?" I winced as I asked. Scared of the answer and the reaction with it. She shrugged and turned to me.

"I'm bisexual hahaha" She laughed." What are you? Or do you know?" Crap, I thought blusing like crazy, what have I done.

"What do you mean?" I played with my dress.

"I mean my sweet candy princess," She floated towards my face and grabbed my chin. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Oh glob I blushed a bright red similar to her eyes that were now looking into my soul.

"Well here then." Marceline leaned into my lips and parted my lips lightly with hers so sweetly. My heart flew with joy. I moved my lips with hers and held her face softly. She licked my top lip with the tip of her tongue causing me to squeak a little. The Vampire queen pulled away slowly. "So what are you now?"

"Bisexual." I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into another long kiss.

*beep, beep, beep*

"Time for bed. Time for bed. Time for bed." The robotic voice of her holo necklace.

"Not a bad idea. Would you like to stay the night?" Marcy smiled down at me.

"Oh no I can't" She gave me a sad look. "Marcy that would be distasteful considering our current relationship." I kissed her cheek and gave her a wink. She smiled and walked me to the door.

"Need a ride?"

"Do I have a choice?" I smiled as she took me into her arms and began to fly toward the Candy Kingdom holding each other the way they would for a long time to come.

*The End*

_And yes she forgot the pictures._

_R&R_

_THANKS FOR READING_


End file.
